How we met: the other way
by Samantha M. Parker
Summary: this is another way they met
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters

Miss Aubrey's POV

I was walking from a bar I was at a couple minutes ago with Emilia and Taye. Then I saw a couple (about 4 to 5 guys) run out of an alley. My gut was telling me to go, so I had to. I went in and I saw a guy. Tall, muscular and tan. All beaten up and bruised. Bloody. I couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I screamed at the sight and ran over.

"Are you OK? Can you hear me?" I asked

I didn't get a response, so I called the police.

"Ma'am what happened?" the officer asked.

"I don't know. I saw about 4 or 5 guys run out of this alley and I checked it out and I saw him like that." I replied.

I went over to the EMT and asked them will he be okay.

"He's unconscious right now." He replied

I cried my eyes out.

"Would you like to come?" he asked. I shook my head yes.

That is it for now. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watched as the doctors put all kinds of IVs in the man's arm. It was horrible to watch. About ten minutes past, and we were at the hospital. I was the last person to get out because they had to get him out first. I watched them roll him to the NICU. About an hour after that, a doctor came out.

"How is he?"

"He's stable for now."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now. He still has a chance of going back under. Go back home and we'll call you when he's alright."

"OK."

I have him my number and went home. While I was sleeping I had a nightmare. It was about him. The guys I saw earlier were beating him up in front of me. Then, they started to beat me up. I woke up screaming my ass off. 'It felt so real.' I thought.

'I hope the doctor calls me soon.' I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip: 2 weeks

Miss Aubrey POV

The last two weeks have been a disaster for me. I still couldn't believe that guy was still in the coma. I kept having nightmares. The most horrific one was when he died. I don't want to think that. The nightmares got even worse. I kept thinking would he come out of it. A call disturbed my thoughts. It was from the doctors. They told me to come now, its urgent.

I came in a matter of minutes. They told me he woke up. I was just on the floor crying. Not from sadness, but joy. They told me I could go see him. I went in and saw him smiling.

"Hi"

"Hi" he said.

"What's your-".

"Thank you for saving me. It's Angel. You?"

I couldn't believe he read my mind. "It's Miss Aubrey. You're welcome."

"Why did those guys beat you up?" I asked. He was pretty banged up. He had a huge hit to the head. Bruises on his torso and arms. To make matters worse, his left arm and neck were broken. So, what I'm saying is that the person I saw in front of me made me want to break down again.

"I don't know." He said

"Angel, I may not know you but I know that's a lie. No one gets beat up this bad and there is no reason behind it. So, tell me, please."

"Princesa, if you want to know so badly than fine. I saw something I shouldn't have and this was there warning for me not to say anything about it."

In my head, two things happened. I liked the way he called me princesa, with his thick Spanish accent and what did he see?" What did you see?"

"The guys were killing someone. And well, you know the rest." That made me break down. He gestured for me to get in bed with him. I was laying on top of him. How did that not hurt him, I don't know. My head was on his chest. From the way he feels, I can tell he works out. He was rubbing my hair in a protective way. He was also rubbing my thigh. I soon fell asleep, in his arms. In the morning, I woke up because of a hand shaking me up. I was mad because I was having a dream about Angel. We were dancing and our lips were about to touch and that's when I was shaken awake. It was the doctor, telling me to leave. I took a look at Angel and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Aubrey POV

I was ready to see him again. Work went by like blur, maybe because he was on my mind. When I went to the hospital, I saw him. I lightly kissed him on the cheek. Unknown to me was that he was a light sleeper. So when I felt a hand I jumped.

"hi." He said.

"Oh, hi."

"Why?" Referring to the kiss.

"I don't know. I just wanted to." I said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, chica."

My heart fluttered at his accent.

"Also, why did you leave so early yesterday?"

"The doctor told me to." I said. "Why, you were worried about me?"

"A little bit."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit."

"Can I sleep with you again?" (Don't be perverted)

"Sure, but why?"

"I kept having nightmares about me and you." I just broke down after that.

He pulled me in the bed with him. He was rocking me back and forth gently. Also, he was rubbing my back gently as well. "What were they about?" he asked

"Me and you were in an alley and the guys were beating me and you up." I said. "Also, there was one where you died." I cried even harder. So hard that I fell asleep. I woke up to find Angel awake and smiling at me. I realized something. That I didn't have a nightmare.

"Good morning, princesa." He said, smiling.

"Good morning." I replied


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Aubrey POV

The next day I went and visited him as usual. I was greeted by his usual smile.

"Hola chica."

"My heart fluttered at his accent. I played along "Hola."

"I have great news."

"What is it?"

"I will be discharged sometime this week."

"YAY." I hugged him maybe a too hard because he tensed up. "Sorry."

"It's OK."

He actually got discharged the next day. I told him that he could stay with me and he agreed. The first night was a little rocky. The Latino woke up to my screams.

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head no. "I had a bad dream again."

All he did was get in bed with me. (His casts were removed). He was rubbing my back with one hand and his other hand was right on my waist. I wanted to arch my back but I couldn't. He was rocking me to still had alot of cuts on his torso. I rubbed the cuts as he rubbed my back.

* * *

But before I fell into that deep sleep, I could have sworn I felt his lips on mine. I also heard him whisper in my ear 'sweet dreams mamasita'. That made me make a small smile as I fell into a deep sleep.

Sorry that this was such a short short chapter and that I haven't been updating this but I've been so busy. Tell me if you think I should do another couple.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning

Angel POV

I did something that I regretted last night. I kissed her. I don't know why. I guessed I was just caught up in the moment. But, she did have soft lips and I wished she could return the favor. While I was in the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her porcelain skin, her red curls everything about her. Right now, I was making breakfast for me and her. I heard the bedroom door creak open, signaling she was awake. She came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind. She also kissed me on my back. That alone sent me over the edge. She finally spoke.

"Good morning." She greeted me. "How are you?"

"Good." I replied.

"What are you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast you know the usual breakfast things, mi chica."

"Ok, you need any help?" she asked

"No, I'm good. Go wait for it to be done."

She did and in about 10 or 15 minutes he was done cooking. They were sitting at the table eating there breakfast in silence but the Aubrey broke it.

"Did you kiss me last night?"

It was so straight forward to the Latino. 'I thought she was asleep.' I decided to be honest with her.

"I did and I'm sorry chica."

"Why did you do that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Angel POV

"I don't know."

"Angel, like I said in the hospital, I may not know you but I know that's a lie."

"It seems like you have known me for years." I said with a chuckle. "I really like you. When I saw you sleeping I couldn't help but do it. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know."

I sat there as I watched her move from her seat and sit on my lap. She whispered in my ear: I didn't say I didn't like it. I looked at her and she just kissed me. Every second it got deeper and more passionate. I reluctantly pulled away and said " I love you, chica."

She smiled and said it back to me.

* * *

**8 years later…**

We were in a crew called Lu$h. we would dance on her yacht. Our moves are passionate, maybe because we love each other so much.

* * *

I didn't know how to end it, my apologies.

Review please

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
